The Agreement
by McDiggin'It
Summary: They made an agreement three years ago that they would remain friends— well, more like acquaintances... with benefits. But that all changes when Morgana has to make a decision about taking their not-really-a-relationship to the next level.


Title: The Agreement

...

Summary: They made an agreement three years ago that they would remain friends— well, more like acquaintances... with benefits. But that all changes when Morgana has to make a decision about taking their not-really-a-relationship to the next level.

...

Warning: Contains smut ;)

...

Chapter One:

...

It happened out of the blue. They weren't close. They weren't even friends. They were merely acquaintances. But for some reason, they were undeniably attracted to each other... physically, that is.

She finds everything about him, sexy, and vice versa. She supposes she'd always thought he was one of the sexiest men she'd ever laid eyes on. But he was unlike any of the other men she would usually find attractive. He wasn't ruggedly handsome, or dark, or muscular. He was tall, pale, borderline lanky, a bit awkward, but... _extremely_ good looking. He'd make a good vampire in a movie. But there was something about him that she found irresistible. She just hasn't figured out what the hell it was.

And that is what brought her today's dilemma. Sitting in a booth at a nice restaurant with her best friend Gwen, Morgana finds herself wondering what exactly it is that keeps drawing her to Merlin. It's a complete mystery that she has tried and failed multiple times to solve. As she stares off into the distance, lost in her thoughts, she begins to hear a very faraway voice, calling her name. Her mind goes a little hazy as a hand suddenly shakes her shoulder, pulling her back to the present.

"Morgana?"

Morgana blinks rapidly as she raises her head and looks at her friend. "Huh?" She says a little dazed.

Gwen gives her a funny look and smiles. "I've been calling your name like 4 times. Are you alright?"

Morgana quickly nods her head up and down. "Errr, yeah. Sorry, I just— I was just thinking about something."

"Oh... okay." Gwen drawls slowly as she looks her up and down, looking for any indications that her friend is anything but okay. "Do you know what you want to order? Because—"

"Do you think Merlin is hot?"

Gwen pauses and blinks at her friend. She hadn't expected that question, and definitely not a question about Merlin. They both know Merlin. He's Arthur's best friend. Arthur is her boyfriend. Morgana is her best friend. So, naturally, they hang out sometimes... but she'd never noticed Morgana and Merlin showing interest in each other. That's why she's a bit confused. "Come again?"

Morgana swallows and huffs. She shakes her head rapidly and runs her hand through her hair. "Sorry. I just... let me rephrase that." She turns her body more towards Gwen and asks, "Do you find Merlin attractive?"

Gwen takes a long moment of silence, firstly trying to figure out why Morgana is asking about her thoughts on Merlin's attractiveness, and secondly, why Morgana is even thinking about Merlin. As far as she knows, the two barely ever said much to each other in the three years they've been sort-of friends. She shrugs. "I mean I don't really think of him like that. He's a great guy, but he's—".

"But do you think he's physically attractive?"

"Erm.. Yes, I guess." Gwen drawls with a frown. "Why—?".

"What exactly about him do you think is attractive?" Morgana asks, cutting off her sentence.

Gwen stares at Morgana again. This is the first time she has ever asked her so adamantly about a guy. "Well, he has really nice, handsome features, kind eyes, cute smile..." She trails off as she tries to picture all of Merlin's attractive qualities. "Oh, and he has really nice cheekbones."

Morgana nods her head in agreement. "Yes. I agree. So from a scale of one to ten, how would you rate him?"

Gwen widens her eyes at Morgana. "What? Why? I mean— there are plenty of other things to factor in. His personality, his—".

"So as a whole package, Merlin would be what number on your scale?"

A flabbergasted Gwen stares at Morgana with an open mouth. This Merlin issue seems to really be weighing on Morgana's mind. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Morgana nods immediately. "So what number?"

Gwen shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, an eight? Maybe a nine?"

Morgana nods some more and bites her lip in thought. "So I'm not crazy or anything... I mean, I'd personally say he's a ten, but a nine is pretty close—".

Gwen shakes her head in confusion. "Wait. Why are you asking about Merlin? Did something happen between you and him—".

"I slept with him."

Gwen abruptly stops talking and stares at Morgana with wide eyes. "What— you slept with Merlin?" She shakes her head in disbelief. She didn't think Morgana even knew Merlin's surname. "When?"

Morgana closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. "Since the night we met."

Gwen's eyes grow even larger. "Wait, what?" She shakes her head in disbelief. "What do you mean _since_ the night you met? You met him 3 years ago!"

Morgana opens her eyes and nods slowly as her face begins to turn red. "I know. And I told myself every time that it would not happen again, but I somehow keep ending up with him—".

"Again?!" Gwen whispers across the table. "Again? You— you slept with him more than once?"

Morgana turns a darker shade of red as she tries to hide her face. "We've— we've been sleeping together nearly every weekend and some weekdays since we met."

At that, Gwen's eyes nearly bulge out of her skull. "How did I not know about this?"

Morgana sighs heavily, "I didn't think it would keep happening, but now it's been three years and I'm still sleeping with him."

"Three years." Gwen shakes her head in disbelief. "Morgana, if you've been shagging Merlin all this time, it's not even just shagging anymore. You're in a relationship with him!"

Morgana sniffs as she shakes her head. "That's just it, Gwen. I'm not. Other than the fact that I know every ridge, scar, and vein on his body, I know next to _nothing_ about him."

"So its a physical relationship?"

Morgana rubs her eyes in frustration as she nods. "The crazy thing is, I don't even know why I keep going back to him."

Gwen's eyes begin to twitch as she closes her mouth and takes a deep breath. "I— I don't know what to say." She leans forward and asks, "I mean is the sex _that_ good?"

Morgana's eyes widen into saucers. "Oh my God."

"What?" Gwen queries worriedly.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Gwen asks , genuinely confused.

"The sex!" Morgana whispers across the table. "He's so good in bed, that's probably why I keep going back to him."

Gwen frowns at that. "But sex doesn't really work like that... I mean no one is really better than another at sex unless you have some sort of connection to them that makes it feel like they're the only one who can give you what you want."

At that, Morgana narrows her eyes. "Are you implying that I'm in love with him?"

Gwen raises her eyebrows and shrugs her shoulders. "Are you?"

Morgana is quick to scoff. "Not a chance. We have _nothing_ in common."

"Other than your love of sex with each other." Gwen points out with a smirk.

"I resent that. You make it sound like I'm some tart who can't go a week without sex."

Gwen bites her bottom lip as she thinks. She's not entirely sure what Morgana wants. "Well, what exactly is the issue?"

"What do you mean?"

Gwen raises an eyebrow. "If you enjoy shagging Merlin so much, why don't you just date him?"

"Because he's not my type." Morgana replies automatically. Maybe 4 years ago she would've meant that. But after meeting Merlin and spending time with him in the privacy of their respective places, she has realized just how attractive and sexy he was— or is.

Gwen groans out loud as she drops her head into her hand. "Morgana," She begins, raising her head again and staring at her best friend. "You've been shagging the man for three years. How is he not your type?"

Morgana snorts. "Well, for starters, he has an extremely odd sense of humor."

"How so?"

Morgana leans forward again and whispers, "Last week, after we had sex, he suggested we go on vacation together."

Gwen's eyebrows furrow at that. "Okay, first of all, that's not humor, that sounds like a genuine question. Second, there's nothing wrong with that. What did you say to him?"

Morgana wrinkles her nose. "No, he asked it in a funny way. Plus, he was still inside me when he asked, so obviously, I ignored him because I was still coming at the time."

Gwen's eyes threaten to pop out of her skull at Morgana's confession. "Jesus, Morgana." Her face reddens a little as she looks around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening to them. "Okay, well other than his humor, which honestly, I still don't get what's wrong with it, what else makes him not your type?"

Morgana bites her lip as she thinks. It takes a moment, but she finally snaps her fingers and points at Gwen. "He dresses like a businessman."

Gwen blinks at her friend. "What?"

"I know, right? I mean who dresses like that—".

"What? No!" Gwen cuts her off. "What's wrong with dressing like a businessman?"

Morgana gives Gwen a weird look. "It's— too mature."

Gwen raises her eyebrows again in disbelief. Morgana really isn't making much sense at all today. It's like she woke up this morning and decided that up was down and left was right. "Too mature?" Gwen asks incredulously. "What the hell does that even mean? Would you rather he dress like a toddler?"

Morgana immediately gets defensive. "No, but he always wears a suit, or a tie, or a bloody vest. Literally every time we've ever met up, he would always be wearing a suit. Why can't he wear a bloody shirt and jeans like a normal person?"

In turn, Gwen feels attacked. "I don't know, I'm not the one who picks out his wardrobe."

"Also, he always looks like he's bored. It makes me feel like a boring person and I am _not_ a boring person!"

"Well, are you sure he's not your type?" Gwen asks confusedly. It seems like her friend is just trying to make up excuses. "Or are you just unsure that _you're_ not his type?"

Morgana scoffs at that. "That's ridiculous. I _am_ his type."

Gwen stares at Morgana for a long moment before concluding that Morgana really is making up excuses. "It sounds like you don't like him at all."

"I don't."

"And yet you keep shagging him."

Morgana sighs and runs her fingers through her hair again. "I do."

"So stop." Gwen says simply.

"What?" Morgana asks confusedly.

Gwen rolls her eyes at that. "Oh come on, Morgana. You've been shagging a guy you apparently dislike, for three years. Don't tell me you've never thought about stopping."

"Of course I have." Morgana says defensively. Her defenses crumble almost immediately after. "But... I mean... I— I don't— I don't really—".

"You don't know if you can?" Gwen asks with a smile.

Morgana nods. "It has been three years. And yes, he's odd, and I know almost nothing about him, but he _really_ is good at satisfying my sexual desires."

Gwen sighs as she thinks again. "So, you want to stop, right?"

Morgana shrugs. "No—". She pauses at Gwen's raised brows. "Yes—". She pauses again, immediately thinking about her most recent sexcapades with Merlin and the euphoria she feels when they're physically together. It makes her almost miss him. "I don't know!" She finally says as she covers her eyes and tries to drown out the memory of Merlin moving inside her. Even the thought of it makes her warm.

Gwen sighs. Honestly, if it were up to her, she'd tell her friend to just date Merlin. She still doesn't know Merlin all that well, but from the times she's spoken to and interacted with him, he's always been really kind, respectful, funny, and good to her. He seems like the kind of guy you would take home to introduce to your parents. And according to Morgana, he's also good in bed. In her book, that makes Merlin the closest thing to a perfect man. And bonus, he is really good looking. He would definitely get her vote to be with her friend. But, Morgana's happiness is important, so she's going to do what a best friend should do, and help her in any way she can. "Fine." Gwen decides with a small smile. "I'll help you."

"Help me with what?" Morgana asks confusedly. She hadn't really asked Gwen to do anything for her yet.

"If you're worried about spending a lot of time sleeping with Merlin, I'll help you stop."

Morgana blinks rapidly. "What?" She didn't actually _want_ to stop sleeping with Merlin. She was just wondering why she's _always_ sleeping with him. "No. I mean— I don't—".

"You _do_ want to stop, right?" Gwen asks curiously.

Morgana stares at her before nodding reluctantly. "I mean... I guess."

"The first step is to admit that you need help. And the second is to let me help you."

Morgana huffs and waves a hand in front of her. It's worth a shot. "Fine... if you think you can help me, then okay."

"Great. Now can we order? I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

"You _do_ know that you store food in the refrigerator in your house, right?"

Gwen snorts and rolls her eyes at her friend. "Yes, but I haven't had time to go shopping since I got that stupid promotion from my work."

"Ah." Morgana grins. "I told you, if you ever need a change of career, I can put in a good word for you at the clinic."

Gwen immediately shakes her head. "Absolutely not. I'm terrified of more than half the animals you take care of at your clinic. Besides, I'd have to go back to Uni for that, and I'm— nope, not going back."

Morgana sighs. "Fine... but if you change your mind, I'll be waiting." She smirks.

They order their lunch and talk about their respective weeks before Gwen brings their conversation back to Merlin. "So..." she begins with a small smile. "About Merlin...".

Morgana stares at her half eaten lunch. "What about him?"

"Is the sex really that good with him?"

Morgana's face reddens as she nods her head up and down. "You'd have never guessed from the way he looks."

"Right." Gwen agrees. "What with his borderline lanky frame and clumsy demeanor."

"Yes." Morgana agrees back. "Plus, he always looks like he's about to go on a business trip. It's a wonder he's able to find time to—." Morgana stops herself from saying anything vulgar.

Gwen snorts. "To sleep with you?"

Morgana rolls her eyes but nods her head. "Yes... although, it is a plus when it comes to foreplay." She smirks. "It's fun yanking on his tie or suspenders."

"He wears suspenders?" Gwen asks with a wide grin.

Morgana waves a hand in the air. "Mostly for looks. He doesn't actually need them."

Gwen becomes curious as her mind wanders to what else her friend and Merlin have been doing behind closed doors. "Do you guys ever role-play?"

Morgana couldn't help but grin. "Sometimes..." she trails off as she's reminded of last Halloween when she and Merlin had gone at each other behind a club where they pretended to meet for the first time. The way Merlin had pressed her against the wall as he thrust his cock inside her over and over made her squeal with delight. It was one of the most erotic things they'd done. One, because they were in public. Two, because they were basically in plain sight of anyone who happens to walk past the alley they were in. And three, because Merlin had completely and utterly reduced her to a drooling mess.

"Well are you going to tell me about any of them?" Gwen asks suddenly.

Morgana blinks at her friend, laughing sheepishly before telling her about the night when Merlin had pretended to be her plumber and she'd rode him whilst he was laying underneath her kitchen sink.

Gwen makes a face. "That doesn't sound the least bit appealing."

Morgana snorts. "That's because I'm keeping the details out of it. If I hadn't, you'd be blushing. Hell, _I'd_ be blushing." She then proceeds to blushing as she thinks about the way Merlin had flipped her over and taken her from behind that morning.

Gwen shakes her head and takes a sip of her wine. "I can't see why you don't just try dating him."

"I don't see why I _have_ to date him." Morgana deadpans. "I mean if we're both okay with shagging each other, why do we have to date?"

Gwen shrugs. "Because you're not some horny teenagers. You're a grown woman and he's a grown man. Relationships are much more satisfying than just plain sex."

Morgana laughs at that. "Yeah, well the sex with him is _anything_ but plain."

"But think about how much more amazing it could be if you're actually _with_ him, in a relationship."

Morgana ponders on that. She'd thought of it before, multiple times. Too many times to count. But every time she would think of a relationship with Merlin, she would always get this feeling in the pit of her stomach. This bitter feeling of unease... almost like fear. But she doesn't know why. And she doesn't want to know why. "I don't know." She says softly. Her phone begins to ring from her small purse, signaling the end of their lunch break.

They go back to their respective jobs after Gwen makes Morgana promise to call her the next time she thinks about meeting with Merlin. "If you really want my help, you need to be willing to _let_ me help. And I can't do that if you don't tell me anything." Gwen had said before pulling her in for a hug and then walking towards her car in the parking lot.

...

For the next few days, Morgana busies herself with her work at the animal clinic. One of the perks of being a veterinarian is that when she needs to take her mind off of something, the many animals at her clinic keep her plenty busy.

Before she knows it, she'd gone almost a whole week without thinking of Merlin... or sex... or sex _with_ Merlin. That is, until she finds herself staring right at him, standing inside the waiting room in her clinic.

She stares at him for a long moment before snapping out of her surprise. He's never showed up at her workplace before, and vice versa. She'd never even told him where her clinic is located. And now, here he is, staring at a poster in the waiting room, and she's just standing there, noticing him, not noticing her.

She turns quickly, making a run for the back and hiding behind a row of kennels as she shoots a quick text to Gwen.

_Gwen! He's here!_

_-Morgana_

She takes a few deep breaths as she slowly makes her way back to the front. She momentarily curses herself for sending her assistant, Sara, home early today because they're having a slow day. Now she actually has to deal with Merlin.

She bites her lip as she peeks out at the waiting room again. Merlin was now looking at a different poster on the wall, and she notices for the first time that he's not wearing a suit. For the first time ever since she's met him, he's wearing a normal blue buttoned down shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She looks at her phone once more, mentally willing Gwen to text her back immediately, but not getting anything. _Damn it, she's probably busy at work again._

After making sure that she looks decent and isn't covered in animal vomit, Morgana finally clears her throat loudly to announce her presence.

Merlin turns around, blue eyes landing on her immediately. He stares at her a moment, and she stares right back.

"Hi." Morgana managed to say. It's so awkward. She's not used to seeing him without notice. He would usually text her and vice versa before they'd meet up and immediately start shagging each other's brains out. There's not much talking either. Now, however, it seems like they'll be talking... unless he's here to shag her in her workplace. The thought of being pinned on top of her work desk in the back makes her entire body warm as she stares at Merlin.

"Hey." Merlin finally replies.

"Erm— I— how can I help you?" _God, it's so weird asking him that. It's like I don't even know him at all._

He finally smiles at her and gestures towards the front entrance. "I was wondering if you could take a look at my dong."

Morgana blinks rapidly as she shakes her head. She must've misheard. "Come again?"

Merlin points at the entrance, "My dog." He says again.

Morgana mentally smacks herself. _Of course he said 'dog' and not 'dong'!_

"He's outside in the car. I didn't want to bring him in yet because I wasn't sure how things work at this clinic." He grins. "The last time I took my dog to a vet clinic, they had me wait outside with him."

Morgana blinks. "Err— right. That— that might not have been a real clinic. Erm— you can bring him in and I'll take a look at him." _What kind of backwater clinic was he taking his dong— errr— dog to? And I'm just now learning that he has a dog!_

Merlin nods, looking her up and down before leaving to get his pet. The moment the door closes, Morgana pulls out her phone and rings up Gwen. She immediately gets her voicemail, so she leaves a message.

"Gwen! He's here! Merlin! In my clinic! He went to get his dong— I mean dog. What the fuck— I don't know what to do! What do I do? What if I end up having sex with him again? He's wearing regular clothes too, so those will be much easier to take off than a three-piece suit! Plus, I'm _really_ hot right now, so if he even _looks_ at me a certain way, I might jump—". She's cut off by the door swinging open and Merlin stepping inside with a small corgi in his arms. "... for joy! Congratulations, Mrs. Carter. Anyways, thank you so much for letting me know. Have a nice day!" She quickly hangs up the phone and looks at Merlin.

He smiles back at her. "Good news?"

She's momentarily confused, but then remembers the words she'd said when she saw him walk in, and panicked. "Oh, yes. One of my clients called to tell me that errr— her pet snake is no longer trying to eat her." _Of all the fucking excuses I could've come up with, I go with that?!_

Merlin's eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. "Oh... well, that's great then." They stand there, staring awkwardly at each other for a single moment before Morgana looks down at the corgi he's holding.

"Awww." She croons with a smile. "What's his name?"

Merlin smiles as he looks down at his corgi. "His name is Kilgharrah."

"A mouthful." Morgana grins.

"I call him Kili for short."

Morgana couldn't help it. The way Merlin was holding the small dog and scratching behind its ears makes her feel all mushy inside. "Aww." She says softly. "May I take him?" She asks as she holds her hands out.

Merlin nods as he hands over the chubby little dog.

She lays him on his back in her arms as she tells Merlin to follow her to the back. "So tell me about him. Is there something bothering him?"

Merlin follows her closely as he begins telling her about Kili's symptoms. "He's been sleeping a lot. And I know that's normal for corgi's, but about a week ago, he started sleeping for long periods of time."

"How long would you say he sleeps?"

"About 8 hours or so."

Morgana nods as she stops in front of her examiners table and gently places Kili onto it. "That does sound abnormally long for a dog of his age and size. I'm guessing he's around 4 months?"

Merlin smiles at her and nods. He watches her take a stethoscope and place it over Kili's side. She listens for a few seconds before moving the stethoscope to another area on his body. After several moments, she places the stethoscope off to the side and picks the dog up to feel along its rib cage.

"Nothing seems to be broken." She says as she takes one of its paws and gently extends them, before proceeding to do the same with its other three paws. "When was the last time he urinated or passed waste?"

Merlin thinks for a moment before replying, "The day before yesterday."

Morgana hums as she places Kili back on the table. "Could you hold him still for me? I'm going to give him some medicine for his tummy. The blockage in his system is not good if he's eating normally."

Merlin nods and gently holds his dog down. "You haven't asked if he eats normally."

Morgana smiles. "If he hadn't been eating normally, that would've been one of the first things you'd tell me."

Merlin grins and nods. "Right."

She goes to the cabinet where she keeps all the medicine and vaccines, pulling out a clear bottle. "This is sort of like constipation medicine for dogs. I'll only give him enough to help with his bowel movement, and then I'll take him to the back to run a quick x-ray so we can see if he's accidentally eaten something he shouldn't have."

After running all the necessary tests on Kili, Morgana takes the dog back to the front to speak with his owner. She continues to rub the Corgi behind the ears as she asks Merlin if she may keep him overnight till his results come in. Merlin readily agrees, knowing that his dear Kili is in good hands.

"Great." Morgana smiles as she stares at him. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering up and down the length of his casually clothed body.

Merlin must've noticed, for he looks down at himself quickly before looking up at her and quirking an eyebrow.

Morgana blushes, knowing she'd just been caught. "Erm... sorry, I just— I barely ever see you in casual clothes."

Merlin chuckles at that. "Is it odd that I feel naked even more, wearing casual clothes, than when I was actually naked?"

Morgana thinks for a moment before shaking her head. "No, probably not." They share a moment of laughter before Merlin takes a step towards her.

Morgana internally panics, her eyes darting towards the front door. If Merlin keeps approaching her, there's an 80% chance that she'll jump him, which will lead to hardcore shagging on the front desk, which, if another client walks in on them doing so, may lead to her clinic closing down for inappropriateness and unprofessionalism.

Merlin smiles at her and holds his hand out to her. "Thank you." He says softly, though, a bit hoarsely.

"You're welcome." Morgana replies, extending a hand to shake his.

When he leaves, Morgana sighs in relief and goes out to the back to put Kili in one of the kennels. She shakes her head as she places the corgi in the kennel and scratches behind his ears once more. "Your owner is unbelievably sexy, you know that?" She says aloud. She smiles as she steps back and closes the door.

When she turns around, she's utterly shocked to find Merlin standing behind her with a dog toy in his hands.

"Really?" Merlin smirks at her.

Morgana's face reddens in embarrassment. "What did you hear?" She asks as she looks away and covers her eyes with her hands.

Merlin chuckles as he approaches her. "Not much... just that you find me unbelievably sexy."

Morgana groans loudly at that. "Oh god.. what are you even doing back here?"

Merlin holds up the dog toy. "I just thought that Kili might want his favorite toy with him... in case he gets bored."

Morgana drops her hands and looks at the man in front of her. "Right." She says softly.

Merlin stares at her, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips, and back. For the life of her, she couldn't stop her own eyes from wandering down his chest and to the front of his jeans. More specifically, to the bulge forming inside his jeans.

Merlin's eyes suddenly darken with lust, and she could feel her eyes mirroring his.

One moment, they're staring at each other, and the next, they're tearing each other's clothes off.

They move quickly into Morgana's office, Merlin making quick work of removing Morgana's brassiere before his lips are wrapping around her nipple. Morgana gasps, her fingers spearing through Merlin's dark hair as he lifts her up into his arms.

Her legs wrap around his waist as he moves behind her desk and drops down in her desk chair. He groans against her breast from the pressure of her hot core against his throbbing member, the vibrations of his mouth sending sparks of electricity straight to her clitoris.

"God, how could I ever give this up?" Morgana mumbles as she inhales the scent of his perfect hair.

Merlin pulls away to ask her, "What?"

The loss of his tongue on her sensitive nipples makes Morgana groan, pulling his head back towards her breast as she replies, "Nothing.. don't stop."

Merlin nods against her heated skin as he continues down between her legs. She braces herself, knowing how good he is at eating her out. It's one of her favorite things about him. He doesn't leave her hanging, always the gentleman and taking care of her first before himself. On occasion he would let her suck him off first, but he usually wants to get her off before anything else.

It doesn't take long. She realizes she'd been wet from the moment she saw him standing inside her clinic. He pulls her knickers aside, swiping his tongue between her dripping folds, coaxing a loud moan from her.

All is forgotten when he sucks her clit into his mouth and begins to suckle, causing her to clench her inner muscles. Morgana shuts her eyes tightly, throwing her hands up above her head to grip the edge of her desk as Merlin continues his ministrations.

Wrapping her legs around his head, she holds on for dear life as Merlin inserts a single finger inside her while he begins to swipe the tip of his tongue vigorously over her engorged clit. "Fuck!" She cries out when he begins pumping his finger in and out of her sex.

Merlin chuckles as he dives back in, sweeping his tongue over her dripping folds. Morgana's back arches, pushing more of her delicious heat against his mouth. Pushing his tongue as far inside her as it could reach, he smiles when Morgana's thighs begin shaking. He can tell she's close.

Usually, he'd continue until she came, but he's simply too impatient today. Pulling away, he grins at the sound of protest she makes as he straightens, grips her thighs, pulls her to the very edge of her desk, before pulling down his jeans and thrusting into her until he's fully inside her.

Morgana couldn't help it. The moment she felt him slide home, she practically catapulted up into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, legs around his hips, and pulling herself up against his body. She cries out at the sensations, throwing her head back as Merlin picks her up with ease and turns so that he's leaning against her desk. He lifts her up almost all the way off his cock, and then knocks the air out of her as he drops her back down against his lap.

"Oh god!" Morgana moans as she buries her face into his neck and braces herself for the inevitable orgasm that's about to hit her. Merlin has never failed to deliver before. She's sure that he's not going to fail now. Especially since she can actually feel him beginning to shudder against her.

Merlin growls as he thrusts his hips up against Morgana's at a fast pace, ignoring the sting of her fingernails digging into his back. "Fuck." He gasps as Morgana clenches her inner muscles around his member. So close.

She's pretty sure she's about to pass out from the pleasure. This... this is what she's so unwilling to give up. The way Merlin turns her on is unmatched. She has never wanted to fuck a guy as much as she wants to fuck him. In fact, every time she's with him like this, she feels inside her soul that no one can ever give her this much pleasure. No one can ever make her toes curls, eyes roll back, and core burn with need the way he can. And as he places her upper back on top of her work desk and leans forward, looking right into her eyes as he deepens his thrusts, her heart feels as if it literally leaps up into her throat and stays there while he takes her body to untouched limits.

The sound of their skins, slick with sweat and other bodily fluids, meeting and separating, is the only sound that mingles with their gasps and moans of pleasure. Morgana cries out when Merlin suddenly rips her knickers all the way off and presses his thumb against her swollen nub. She nearly cries tears of ecstasy as he moves his thumb in a circular motion, forcing every single nerve in her lower region to feel every vein, ridge, and swell of his hard cock. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer. She had to let go or she would combust. Wrapping her legs around his ass, she pulls him in as she sits up, meeting every single one of his thrusts. They weren't just having sex. They were fucking... HARD.

"Yes! Yes! Right there!" Morgana gasps as he changes angles, thrusting forward and up into her womb. If she hadn't been on birth control, she's sure she would've been pregnant with at least triplets or something. But at this point, as her toes curl, her fingers clench, her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head, her body tenses, and her insides feel as if they're about to explode, she wouldn't have given a damn if she weren't on birth control. He can go right ahead and fuck 20 babies into her.

Merlin thrusts into her a few more times, clenching her thighs with his large hands and groaning loudly into her hair as she cries out in pure, raw, unfiltered ecstasy. He comes so much inside her, she immediately feels his seed pouring out of her before he's even done. She's usually OCD about sticky substances, especially on her work desk, but she's too tired and too satisfied to care. He finally falls forward, lying on top of her as they both catch their breaths.

The weight of his body is welcoming, almost comforting in a way. But she's still the only one in her clinic and it's still open, so she taps his shoulder. He leans up off of her and smiles at her.

She finally forces her eyes open, finding herself staring right into his deep blue ones. This is the only time when they're not worried about awkwardness. When they're so comfortable with being connected like this, that all else fades away. All their worries just melt to the very back of their minds, leaving only want, need, lust, and... something else. Something dangerous... almost like an obsession, but not quite that.

It's that unknown feeling that scares Morgana so much. But it's not just a feeling. There are too many times when she's away from Merlin, where she feels this longing to see him. She put that down to missing the sex with him... but she knows it's not just that. Sometimes, when she's alone, she allows herself a few fleeting thoughts of a relationship with him. A few fleeting thoughts about their future together. However, as soon as she begins picturing a life with him, she quickly shuts it down. They'd agreed when they started this that they would never go beyond sex. That they would never be anything more than just fuck-buddies.

She clears her throat and thoughts as she sits up and looks around for a moment. She can still feel his seed flowing out of her, which, honestly, she finds hot. "So... how did you find out where I work?"

Merlin shrugs, "I figured you were a veterinarian. Lab coats in your bedroom, animal fur all over it despite you not having a pet. So either you were a vet, or a werewolf." He grins cheekily.

Morgana laughs. "And how'd you know where my clinic was?"

"Gwen told me."

Morgana's jaw drops at that. "When?"

"Last night. She recommended you."

Morgana's eyes narrow at the news. "Really?" She asks slowly. _She was testing me! That's why she wasn't answering her phone! Oh my god I failed horribly!_ "Well... I'll have to get back to work now." She says a bit nervously. "I didn't lock up before we—". She pauses to gesture between them.

"Right." Merlin says as he steps away from her and pulls his jeans up. "Erm... I'll let myself out."

She smiles at him and nods. "Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

She pauses, eyes widening a little. "Errr—".

"Or does it usually take longer for results to come in?"

Morgana mentally slaps herself as she closes her eyes briefly. He's talking about coming to get his dog! "Oh... yes— no, I should have Kili's results by tomorrow afternoon. Just stop by any time afternoon."

After he leaves, Morgana groans loudly as she leans against the front counter and presses her hands against her forehead. "God, how the hell am I supposed to get through this?"

Her phone rings from her lab coat pocket, and she takes it out, narrowing her eyes when she sees Gwen's name flash across the screen. She lets it ring for a few more seconds before answering, or rather, asking, with a stern, "What the hell, Gwen?"

Gwen is silent for a moment before whispering a question. "I take it you've failed to resist him?"

"Horribly." Morgana groans as she turns and walks to one of the chairs in the waiting room. She takes a seat before continuing. "I can't do it, Gwen." She says honestly.

"Can't do what, exactly?" Gwen asks curiously.

Morgana shakes her head as she turns to look out the window. Merlin's car was already gone. "I can't— I can't give him up. He's just— he's too good, Gwen. Where am I going to find a guy who's good looking, great in bed and on other furniture, and also loves animals?"

"He only has a dog." Gwen points out.

"A dog is an animal." Morgana says blankly. "Plus he wore casual clothes today and he looked really sexy in them!"

"The dog?"

Morgana rolls her eyes. "Merlin!"

Gwen laughs at that. "I know. I'm just teasing."

"So..." Morgana drawls slowly. "What's the verdict?"

"No verdict." Gwen announces flatly. "I didn't do this— send him over, to test you, Morgana."

Morgana blinks confusedly as she gets up and walks to the back. She should probably clean up her desk. "Then why'd you do it?"

"To prove to you that you actually like him."

"Wait." Morgana stops walking and stares at nothing. "What?"

Gwen chuckles softly. "God, you are smart. The smartest person I know. But sometimes you can be a bit thick."

"Excu— what?" Morgana asks again, feeling offended.

"You like him!" Gwen says enthusiastically. "Stop trying to deny it. You really like him, and that's why the sex with him is so good. That's why you couldn't resist having sex with him on top of your work desk. That's why you keep going back to him—".

"Hold on a second." Morgana cuts her off and narrows her eyes even further. "How did you know we had sex on my work desk?"

Gwen goes silent for a moment, before finally replying with a sheepish laugh. "Well what else would you have sex with him on? The front counter in full view of everyone who walks by?"

Morgana's mind was already racing as she continues into her office. "Gwen." She says warningly. "Did Merlin say anything to you?"

Gwen is silent yet again, before she sighs heavily and relents. "Fine. He texted me as soon as he left your clinic."

"Excuse me?" Morgana asks, completely confused now. "What are you, his best friend?!"

"Alright, fine. Last night, he called me and asked me if I knew anything about your love life. And having already heard from you that you've been shagging only him for three years, I told him that I might. He then confessed to me that he really wants to take you out on a proper date, but he's nervous that you'll turn him down."

Morgana's jaw is practically on the floor as she lowers herself into her desk chair. "He— he really said that?"

"Yes." Gwen confirms. "He really likes you too, Morgana... like _really_ likes you. And he feels the same way about the sex, by the way."

"He does?" Morgana asks, eyes widening and heart thumping in excitement. "What did he say?"

Gwen clears her throat and whispers, "Maybe we should continue this conversation later... in person. I just realized that my boss is literally right by my window and is just staring at me, talking on the phone without a care in the world."

Morgana sighs impatiently. "Alright, fine. But you owe me a full explanation tonight. I'm coming over to your place."

"That sounds good. I'll order food."

Their plans are made for the night, and the two hang up before returning to their respective jobs.

The rest of the day dragged by painfully slow for Morgana. She had 3 other people come in with pets before she was finally done for the day. Closing up the clinic had never felt so tedious. She quickly shut off all the machines, checked that all the kennels were locked, refilled the animal food and water, before finally turning out the lights and locking up the door.

As she drove to Gwen's place, Morgana couldn't help thinking back to what she'd said on the phone. _Does Merlin really like me? Does he really want to go out on a date with me? Did he really tell Gwen that the sex with me is great?_

The thought of being more than just his sex partner is both exciting and terrifying. She'd come to the conclusion that dating could ruin the fun in sleeping with him, a long time ago. So now that they're actually (maybe) almost there, she doesn't know what to think.

On one hand, it could be amazing. She does really like him, even though he is undoubtedly weird about the way he dresses like a business man most of the time. He's beyond good looking, and the sex with him is absolutely mind blowing every time. She genuinely thinks that she could never get tired of that. And then there's his personality, which, honestly, she thinks is part of the reason she likes sleeping with him so much. He's charming, sweet, kind, and very polite... but he could also be rough, dominating, stern, and masculine. It's like he has these two blends of personalities that forms one perfect gentleman.

But on the other hand, what if dating him leads to complications that they may not be able to get past? What if dating ruins everything? What if she finds out something about him that she really doesn't like, and vice versa? What if she doesn't like the way he does certain things? What if he's super messy? Or likes weird things? Or has bad taste in music? There are literally a billion things that could go wrong!

As she pulls up in front of Gwen's flat, Morgana throws her car in park and takes a few deep breaths. She knows that what she's about to discuss with Gwen will change everything between her and Merlin. Whether they remain fuck buddies, or jump into a relationship, things will definitely change.

...

Once inside Gwen's flat, Morgana sheds her coat and hangs it up on the coat rack by the door, before joining Gwen at her dining table. Their dinner (Chinese food) is already set out, complete with chopsticks and glasses of white wine.

They hadn't really said much yet, except a "hey" and a quick hug. As they begin serving themselves, the tension in the room begins to build, prompting Gwen to start off the conversation with a soft apology.

"Morgana, I'm really sorry if I overstepped any boundaries today by sending Merlin over to your workplace unannounced. I didn't mean to—".

"You don't have to apologize." Morgana cuts her off curtly. "I guess— you were right."

Gwen stares. "About?" She asks.

Morgana looks down at her plate of sesame chicken and shrugs. "About me possibly liking him."

Gwen relaxes and smiles at her words. "Okay then... that's great, but I still owe you an apology for going about it the way I did. I know I said I'd help you stop— you know, sleeping with him. But I honestly meant it when I told you that at the restaurant. It wasn't until I spoke directly with Merlin when he was at my office the other day, that—".

"Wait, why was he at your office?" Morgana asks confusedly.

"Oh." Gwen grins. "He was there for a business meeting about a possible future merger between his company and ours."

"His— wait, what?"

Gwen's eyebrows rise up on her forehead as she leans forward. "Do you not know what he does?... or more specifically, who he is?"

Morgana shakes her head, blinking rapidly before focusing her eyes on Gwen. "What are you talking about?"

Gwen laughs. Like, the guffawing kind. "Oh my god, you really are just fuck buddies!"

Morgana blinks again at her friend. "I literally told you that, Gwen."

"I know, but I thought you'd at least know some things about each other. At least about your jobs, hobbies, things like that."

Morgana shakes her head. "No. We established a set of rules when we first started sleeping together. We have never broken those rules... until today."

Gwen places her elbows on the table, while announcing, "I'll let Merlin be the one to explain what he does. There's something I'm truly curious about though... How _did_ you start sleeping with each other?"

Morgana blushes as she picks up her chopsticks and pokes at her food with them. "I don't know... we just— we were both a bit tipsy from the drinks, and we kind of got stuck together in a closet, and—".

"In a closet?" Gwen asks, exasperated. "Why were you stuck in a closet?"

Morgana looks up at her and raises her eyebrows. "Do you remember three years ago, at Arthur's birthday party that he insisted be a private one with just his close friends?"

Gwen thinks for a moment before nodding when she remembers. Arthur was super drunk that night and made everyone play spin the bottle like they were all a bunch of teenagers. The dots quickly connect as her eyes grow gradually wide. She suddenly gasps, pointing a finger at Morgana. "Oh my god. You spinned the bottle and it landed on Merlin!"

Morgana blushes again, clearing her throat as she nods. "Yes. Well, Arthur forced us into a closet, remember?"

"Uh-huh." Gwen nods. "And locked you both in there for like, 10 minutes."

"It was about an hour." Morgana says flatly. "He locked us in there, went to get more alcohol, and then completely forgot we were in there. By the time me and Merlin were done kissing for 7 minutes or so, we finally realized that we were locked in, and everyone had gone upstairs to continue with the party."

Gwen's eyes widened even further. "Oh my god, that's true! We were all so drunk, we kind of just wandered off and forgot that you two were in the closet."

Morgana nods. "Yes, well... Merlin and I decided to continue kissing, which turned into a make out session, which turned rather quickly into just full blown sex." She pauses and takes her first bite of her chicken. She chews quickly and swallows. "Afterwards, we agreed not to speak of it again... that is, until a week later, when we saw each other again at Gwaine's work promotion party."

"That was when you guys disappeared for like two hours!" Gwen gasps. "You two were shagging each other's brains out for two hours?"

Morgana laughs at that. "Yes. We established our rules that night when we realized how amazing the sex was between us. We would sleep with each other whenever we wanted, and that was it. No relationship, no attachments, no personal life discussions, no talking if we can help it, and definitely no telling anyone about it."

"Wow." Gwen says with a slow shake of her head and a faraway look. "We've all never suspected a thing."

Morgana smiles proudly and nods. "And that's part of what made it so exciting. Every time we got together, it always felt so new and untouched." She looks down at her barely touched food and sighs. "What if dating him takes that away?"

Gwen sighs too, smiling sympathetically at her best friend. "I get it. It's nerve wracking."

"It's not just that." Morgana says truthfully. She suddenly loses her appetite. "What Merlin and I have isn't just physical... I mean, yes, we are only physically together, but the feelings I have inside for him when we're together like that are so strong and so raw, that it's like a relationship of it's own. I— I don't want to lose what we have now." It's the first time she has ever said those words aloud. She's never allowed herself to admit it until now.

Gwen smiles. "I don't think it's just that." At Morgana's confused gaze, she elaborates. "Your fear of losing the sex with him isn't just about sex... it's a fear of losing him entirely."

Morgana makes a face at that. "I don't think—".

"Think about it." Gwen cuts her off softly. "Losing sex with him would probably mean losing him completely since that's all you really have together. And you're afraid that having a real relationship with him will lead to you losing him. So you'd rather just have the sex with him and keep him, than to have a relationship with him that could potentially lead to you losing him."

Morgana lets Gwen's words sink in, finding so much truth in them. Maybe she does really have genuine feelings for Merlin. Maybe she does really like him more than she thought she did. Maybe she has been overthinking everything this entire time. But... what if she wasn't? What if she was right to be cautious? She shakes her head and lets out a shaky breath. "I don't know, Gwen. What if he's not as great in a relationship as he is in bed?"

"Relationships aren't supposed to be perfect, Morgana." Gwen assures softly. "You know that. It'll take time, commitment, and a lot of patience... but if it's with the right person, it will all work out in the end."

"Well what if he isn't the right one?" Morgana questions dubiously. She really doesn't know why she's so afraid of trying. She has been in relationships before... But then again, she has never been in a relationship where the sex came before trust and everything else. She had always focused on building trust, honesty, and communication in her previous relationships. But with Merlin, they did everything backwards.

"But what if he _is_?" Gwen emulates after a moment.

Morgana sighs and massages her temples with her fingers. "But what if he isn't?"

Gwen sighs and rolls her eyes, leaning back in her seat and taking another sip of her wine. "This conversation is not going to go anywhere if you keep remaining the pessimist."

Morgana groans and leans back in her seat as well. She shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "I know... but I'm nervous. This could either make us or break us, and quite frankly, I really like where we are right now. Putting a label on us may very well be the straw that breaks the camel's back, Gwen."

"No, you're— you're right." Gwen nods, looking down at the dining table. "I'm sorry for pushing you into this."

"No." Morgana smiles with a sigh. "You're just trying to help and I'm just stalling out of fear for what may never happen."

"Well, date or not, I know you'll make the right choice, and I'll always support your decision." Gwen says with a confident smile.

"Thank you, Gwen." She means it genuinely. Gwen has always been supportive of her and her decisions. Even back in Uni when they were roommates. Gwen supported her fully when she decided to switch majors, despite their agreement in high school, to both pursue a degree and career in business. Morgana smiles at her friend and clears her throat. "I know you'll always support me no matter what." She checks her watch and heaves a sigh. "I have to be up early tomorrow morning at the clinic."

As Gwen walks her to the door, Morgana stops in the hallway and turns to hug her friend. "Thank you again, Gwen... for always being there for me." She rubs her friends back as their hug is prolonged for a few more moments. Pulling away, she smiles and raises her eyebrows. "You can text Merlin and tell him that I expect him to ask me out properly. Just because we have sex a lot, doesn't mean I'm going to just start dating him. I want the full dating experience." She smiles so widely at the look of shock on Gwen's face when she pulls away from their hug.

She made the decision earlier when they were cleaning up. While washing dishes, Morgana couldn't help but think back to all the times she had spent with Merlin. Not the actual sex part, but rather, the part that came after. When they were both spent, panting, and lazily stretching out their bodies against each other's. Those few minutes of bliss were always so amazing. They don't say anything while they lay there, staring at each other.

And while she thought about it, she realized how at peace she always felt with Merlin. She felt calm, satisfied, safe, and happy. That last thought is what made her mind up. If just laying there with him made her happy, just how much happier will she feel if she were actually dating him? There are so many things that she wants to do with him.

"You're really going to try then?" Gwen asks excitedly.

Morgana nods as she bites her lip. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Gwen shrugs, "A lot... but I wholeheartedly believe in soulmates. If he isn't your soulmate, then this will be a part of your journey to finding out who _is_. But if he _is_ your soulmate, then you have nothing to worry about. Everything will happen as they should."

Morgana grins at Gwen's wise words. She believes in soulmates too. And honestly, she's excited to find out if Merlin will be that for her. And she has to admit, she's really rooting for him.

...

A/N: Yes, I know I should be finishing up my other fics. Trust me, I'm not just ignoring them completely. I just have a huge case of writers block, mostly because I jumped the gun on the previous chapters and now I've hit a snag with the way the story flowed. I am now trying to re-write and re-plan the endings of my unfinished fics, since I messed up. I've written and rewritten them so much, that I've almost lost hope in continuing it. ALMOST! I'm still writing little by little, and I still intend on completing all of them.

Anyway, this fic is a two-chapter fic, so stay tuned for the second and final part. This is actually a fic I wrote a long while ago and was just sitting in my computer, incomplete. I finally finished it and am now posting it as my peace offering to you all (the people who still read my fics and are waiting patiently for me to update them). I'm sorry I disappeared for so long. I'll have the final part of this fic up soon! Thank you all for reading, and please review!

-McDiggin'It

p.s. I don't know jack about corgi's


End file.
